


Hands On

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Bird Must Learn To Fly [12]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot massages, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Lawrence’s Foot, Slash, Vague ABO AU, Yaoi, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Lawrence knew one way to get both Diana and Adam to sleep.





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this after JD and I spent some time together last night, rubbing feet and shoulders and the like. It’s actually non-sexual, just some good ol’ fashioned love. I hope you guys enjoy!

If Adam had ever wanted to be a part of a family, Lawrence and Diana were right up his alley. His father had raised him and his three brothers with the lightest of parental guidance, mostly due to work. Since their ordeal in the bathroom, Lawrence made an effort for his daughter, despite the divorce with Allison. He had partial custody, sure, but he made it his _bitch_ as far as Adam was concerned. He made time for her, paid her exclusive attention, and even included Adam as her new stepfather.

Kids had never been his strong suit, even when he was one. But, somehow, Diana and Adam got on swimmingly. Lawrence loved that Diana was willing to open up to Adam, that he was willing to give her a chance (even if he insisted that 'Diana’ was the name of a lawyer or a secretary, not a kid). It always brought a smile to his face when they chatted or did something together, not minding when he had to clean up the mess.

What always brought a dopey smile to Adam's face was whenever Lawrence showed off what a good father and mate he was. He was caring with his daughter, loving and jovial for her, and always soothed her bad dreams away. Adam knew what kind of power Lawrence had over that, he didn't know how many nightmares he'd had that Lawrence saved him from. 

Leaning in the doorway to Diana's room in their little loft apartment, he held a hot mug of hot chocolate in his hands as he watched them interact.

“Show me those tootsies.” Lawrence's grin could be heard in his voice as much as it was in his eyes. Adam would have killed to see that up close, but Diana deserved to see it, probably more than he did. She tossed her covers back and produced her feet, and her father took them into his lap. He started with one toe, tweaking each one as he went along with the rhyme. “And this little piggy cried,”

“Wee, wee, wee, all the way home.” Adam finished, and Lawrence smiled softly at him before turning to Diana.

“He ruined the best part, huh?”

“You could still tickle me if you want to,” Diana replied demurely, grinning from ear to ear. Lawrence leveled a look of mock annoyance on Adam before diving in with those wiggly fingers. His laughter mocked the baddies in old movies as he pushed her to her back and she squealed, laughing joyfully.

“You two are so cute, I’m going to throw up.” Adam played like he might gag, rolling his eyes when Lawrence shot him a disapproving look. “I’m kidding.” He really was. If he’d seen any of this kind of love when he’d been young, he probably would have been more than confused. The Faulkners didn’t really show affection; they were known for the ‘Faulkner Fuck-Off’, which essentially meant someone had struck a nerve. Adam used that ‘Fuck-Off’ an awful lot, too. 

“Adam, you’re being a little--” Lawrence had to clear his throat when Adam opened his mouth to finish his sentence for him, shaking his head. “Stop. I think Diana’s ready for bed, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Diana nodded with a little giggle, knowing that Adam was probably ready for her dad’s attention. He was _always_ ready for attention. Bending over the child to help tuck her into the down comforter, Lawrence kissed her forehead as he bid her goodnight and reminded her that he loved her. Slinking from the room after turning on the lamp beside her bed, he closed the door only to find his back against it a second later.

A kiss landed on his lips and he nearly stumbled backward off of his prosthetic. Hands jumping to Adam’s hips, he pressed his palms into his waist and returned the kiss. 

“Someone’s a little excited.” He observed with a little smile, pulling back just enough to speak. Adam pouted a little, shrugging. Sometimes he truly did act like a twenty-six-year-old toddler, but Lawrence couldn’t help but love him regardless. 

“I just… Missed you all day.” Adam told him with a coy little smile. Nuzzling their noses together in a small show of affection, something he’d never done with a lover before, he licked his lips, “It’s weird being here alone when you’re at work.”

“I know, darling.” Lawrence could honestly live on every blush, every shy shift of his feet or glance away that came when he used pet names. Adam was so unused to romance and Lawrence lived and breathed it, these days. It was an odd mash-up that worked very well. “Why don’t we go downstairs and I’ll take good care of you?”

“Fuck yeah!” It didn’t take a genius to see Adam’s eyes lit up, his fist in the air as if he were leaping into the mosh pit at a concert. With Adam practically dashing for the winding metal stairs, Lawrence was lucky that he didn’t get pulled down them. He couldn’t keep up, taking a slower approach, wandering into the bathroom to get a medium-sized tub of vanilla and cinnamon body butter. When he finally hobbled down the stairs, a little winded and with his dominant hand gripping the banister, he glanced over at the couch where Adam was already laid out. 

Shirtless and finally looking a little less thin, he arched his back as Lawrence rounded the couch, the heels of his feet pressed against his ass and knees spread wide. His jeans threw off the alluring show that Adam was putting on, but that wasn’t where the good doctor’s mind was tonight. Unlike his younger lover, he didn’t constantly need to get naked and sweaty. Sometimes he just wanted to take care of other parts of his reckless boyfriend, because he so often needed to be reminded to take care of himself.

Sitting down at Adam’s feet, Lawrence shook his head when the other pushed his foot into his lap, doing his best to get his toes pushed against the doctor’s groin. 

“No, Adam. Just let me see those tootsies.” It was a habit that Lawrence couldn’t break, calling them that, and he couldn’t help but grin sheepishly when Adam rose a brow at him.

“What do you want with my tootsies?” Adam asked quizzically, hesitating with his eyelids drooping as he glanced at the tub resting in Lawrence’s lap.

“I’m going to take care of you, I told you that. You need to relax.” Plus, Adam had no arches. Lawrence was _not_ an orthopedic surgeon by any stretch of the word, but even he had never seen feet as flat as Adam’s. “Let me rub your feet, and then we’ll see what you want.”

With any luck, this would help Adam sleep.

“You just want to rub my feet?” Raising a brow, the younger man toed off his socks in his lover’s lap and produced both feet, almost sticking them right into Lawrence’s face. Laughing softly, the doctor took his left foot in hand and gently set it into his lap. Opening the jar of body butter, he slathered his hands carefully before gently rubbing his thumbs into the underside of Adam’s foot.

Almost immediately, Adam’s head fell back and he leaned more into the couch, sighing happily. Lawrence really _did_ have magical hands. As those thumbs worked into the balls of his feet, Adam could feel the toes popping under the steady pressure, and it almost made him moan. That felt way better than it ought to. 

“I do.” Lawrence finally answered, smiling that Disney Prince smile of his, “Because it helps you feel better and I like to see you comfortable.” 

“You really are the best, Larry.” Adam replied with a soft sigh, “Keep doing that.”

“I don’t know that your toes should be popping this much.” He responded, rubbing down to the arch and working his thumbs into it. “We need to moisturize your feet more, though. You’re working on a split in the heel.”

“Yeah, it’s been bothering me.” Adam nodded, absently fluttering his eyelids, “But I figured your foot problems are worse than mine.”

“It shouldn’t matter,” Lawrence told him, voice stern but gentle, “You need to have help when you need it, too.” 

“I know, I know.” Adam still hated taking care of himself. A lot of the time he didn’t feel like he was worth all the good treatment Lawrence lavished him with. “But I prefer it when you do it.”

“Then I’ll just have to baby you more.” Lawrence grinned, winking as he finally removed his hands and slathered them with more body butter, “Let me see the other one.”

Lifting his leg a little, he groaned in delight as those thumbs found his heel and dug in. 

“You know, I don’t have a foot fetish,” Adam began, making Lawrence lift his eyebrow questioningly, “But this feels so fucking _good_.”

“It doesn’t have to be sexual.” Lawrence reminded him, chuckling a little, “Just enjoy it, love. You’ll feel so much better when I’m done.”

By the time Lawrence was finished with him, he did indeed feel perfectly content, relaxed and happy. When Lawrence crawled up over Adam to press a kiss to his forehead, he was already half asleep.

“Goodnight, angelfish.” He whispered, “I’ll stay here with you.” They never _could_ sleep alone since their incident. Settling in on the couch with his back to the cushions, he held Adam close under the throw blanket he’d grabbed off the chair. Cuddling in, he closed his eyes, happy to hold his lover close as the world went dark around them.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I’m pretty happy with how this came out. ; u; I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
